The structure, function, and regulation of macromolecules are the main focus of investigation. To pursue these studies, the laboratory maintains state-of-the-art technology in separation, compositional and structural analyses of protein, carbohydrates, lipids, and nucleic acids. Facilities and know-how of peptide and nucleotide syntheses are also maintained. Specific on-going projects include: 1. Establishment of HPLC-Mass spectrometric method for the standardization and stability monitoring of allergenic products (e.g. bee venom, pollen extract, cat extract, etc.). 2. Membrane structure and function of Limulus polyphemus.